Question: Brandon was assigned papers 42 through 78 for homework tonight. If Brandon read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Explanation: Instead of counting papers 42 through 78, we can subtract 41 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 37. We see that Brandon read 37 papers. Notice that he read 37 and not 36 papers.